Maybe things will be okay after all
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: Eddie finds out some news that scares her. A one-shot turned multi-chapter about a Jamko pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie sighed as she looked at the test in her hand. _Positive._ That was the result she didn't want to see. Not that she never wanted to be a mom; she just didn't want to be a mom now. She wasn't ready for a baby, and even if she was, she wasn't ready for the judgment she knew was coming, and of all the people to fall in love with and be knocked up by, why did it had to be the commissioner son?

Eddie didn't doubt that Jamie would be a good dad; in fact, she knew he would be a great dad. Would Jamie even want a part of the baby's life though? Why would he? Tears streamed down her face as she laid down on the couch and hugged a pillow as she wondered how Jamie would react, and the disappointment that she was sure would come for Renzulli, and Jamie's family.

The next thing she knew, she was woken up by her alarm for her tour. She had fallen asleep on the couch, and as she sat up sighed. She did not feel any better than she did the night before, and she most certainly didn't want to go to work. Eddie decided to just bang in sick. She didn't want to face Renzuilli, or hear the whispers that she purposely got pregnant so she could use the Reagan hook, or that she shouldn't have even gotten pregnant to begin with, and she _couldn't_ face Jamie.

She knew she had to tell him, but she wasn't sure how. She didn't know if she should take him to a bar, barge into the men's locker room and just say it, or if she should just call him now. She sighed, as the tears started to fall again.

Screw Jamie Reagan. Screw his kind heart, his gorgeous eyes and smile, and the way he always knew what to say. She hated how he was her best friend, but at the same time on her biggest heart aches. Then she thought of all the all their tours together, and the meals, and the endless smiles, laughter and jokes. She thought about their partnership, and their newly begun romantic relationship.

She really was excited about being a mom, and she was already in love with this baby. She loved kids, and always had. She wanted to give this kid the life she never had. A normal life, with two kind and loving parents. It wasn't that she didn't want the baby, she was just so _scared_. She sighed, and started crying again. _Dang pregnancy hormones._ She thought to herself.

It was six o'clock when she heard the knock at the door, followed by a voice that she recognized all too well. "Ed? You in there?" Eddie groaned. "Go away, Reagan." She yelled to her former partner through the door. "I'm not goin' anywhere till you open up and take the food I brought. Sarge said you banged in sick and I wanted to make sure you're okay." Came Jamie's determined reply. _Why is he so caring, over protective, and persistent?_ Eddie wondered, as she got up to unlock the door. Eddie opened the door, and took the food from Jamie's hand. "Thanks Reagan, I appreciate it. I'll be fine, I'll see you tomorrow, now please go." Eddie said going back into her apartment and shutting the door in Jamie's face. She knew she hadn't sounded terribly convincing, but it seemed to work because she heard him sigh and walk away. She felt bad because she had shut him out like that, but not even he could make her feel any better right now.

Sighing, Eddie grabbed some ice cream from her freezer and sat down on the couch with the soup Jamie had brought and dug in. She had been too upset to think about eating before, but the soup sounded good, and there was no doubt in her mind that she would devour the entire carton of ice cream. She finished her food before getting ready for bed, dreading her shift in the morning.

The shift seemed to go by quickly, and Eddie was thankful that her partner, Matt, didn't ask too many questions. She was alone in the women's locker room putting the last of her things away when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed. "You can come in." She told the person on the other side of the door. She had a feeling she knew who it was, and she seriously hoped she was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when Jamie came in. Jamie was the first one to speak.

"Ya know Eddie, that thing I did a second ago? That's called knocking. It's what you do when you enter a locker room." He teased her. Eddie just rolled her eyes. Jamie went over to Eddie and gently put his arm around shoulder. Things were quiet for minute before Jamie spoke up again.

"Hey, Ed, are you okay? Don't think I couldn't tell you'd been crying yesterday. You can tell me anything." He told her softly.

"I'm fine, Jamie." Eddie replied, her voice full of frustration, fear, and pain.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Jamie asked her confused. Eddie sighed as she closed her locker.

"Nope. Not mad." Eddie told him sharply.

"Then what is it? Let me help you." Jamie pleaded with her, with clear concern in his voice. Eddie sighed again.

"Fine. I'm pregnant, Reagan. Oh, and by the way, seems how I don't cheat it's yours. But don't worry, I don't expect anything from you." Eddie snapped at him, as she shoved by him headed to the door. Jamie gently grabbed her arm as she was about to leave.

"Are you punkin' me, Eddie?" Jamie asked, clearly in shock.

"No Jamie. Why would I do that?" Eddie asked, her voice full of emotion.

"I dunno. We're really gonna have a baby?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Now please let me go. I get it. You don't want to be part of the baby's life." Eddie told him with tears in her eyes. Jamie spun her around to face him and but his hands on her shoulders.

"Why wouldn't I want to be a part of the baby's life? Why would you even think that?" Jamie asked, kinda hurt that Eddie thought he wouldn't love this baby.

"I dunno… I just thought… you know, with your dad and everything…" Eddie told him through silent tears.

"Eddie, I love you and this baby so much. I regret that we weren't married first, and I even regret being intimate before marriage. I am so excited though, and I love this baby so much already. Do you have any idea how excited my family will be? They've all loved you ever since you became my partner. I am so happy right now. You're not alone in this. I'll be here for you the whole way." He told her lovingly with a 1,000 watt smile on his face as he pulled her into a hug.

"Really?" Eddie asked him, as she herself began to smile.

"Of course. Just one thing." Jamie told her firmly as the two began to leave, as he held the door for her.

"What's that?" Eddie asked him concerned.

"In some way, even if it's a girl or it's just the middle name, I'd love to name the baby after Joe." Jamie sadly told her as he put his arm around Eddie's shoulder while walked down the hall of the precinct. Eddie just looked into his eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She told him with a smile that wouldn't be going away anytime soon. Maybe she'd still have to tell Renzulli and deal with all the rumors and everything. But for now, all that mattered was that Jamie was with her in this.

 _Maybe things will be okay after all_. Eddie thought to herself happily. _Maybe things will even turn out good._

 **A/N- Just another idea I had. Hope you liked it! This was meant as a one shot, but let me know if I should continue. PLEASE leave a review.**

 **Also, for those who are following Better than a dream, my laptop came. YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie sighed as Jamie's car came to a stop in front of a home in Bay Ridge. She had always been told about the Reagan family dinners, and she was so not ready to attend one herself. _Why did Jamie have to be the commissioners son?_ She wondered to herself. She really wasn't looking forward to dinner with her boss. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the passenger side door was opened, and she felt Jamie's hand helping her out of the car.

"Ed, calm down. It's just dinner. You'll be great. I already told them I'm bringing someone." Jamie calmly told her. Eddie scrunched her forehead.

"Did you tell them it's me?" Eddie asked him curiously.

"And not get to see the shock on their faces? There's no way I was going to tell them. It'd ruin the fun!" Jamie told her with a grin, earning a jab in the chest from Eddie.

"Eddie, I was just kidding! They already love you. It'll be fine. Let's just get the dessert you made and go in." Jamie told her, knowing how anxious she was.

Eddie just rolled her eyes and grabbed the cake she had made, before following Jamie to the house. She figured they couldn't wait forever, so they might as well just get it over with.

She followed Jamie into the kitchen, where his grandfather was finishing up what looked like a roast.

"Hey Pops!" Jamie told the former commissioner.

"Hey Jamie. Who's this lovely young lady?" The older man asked his grandson, causing Eddie to smile.

"Pops, this is Eddie. Eddie, this is Pops." Jamie introduced them politely as they shook hands. Pop smiled.

"So you're the one I'm always hearing so much about. Please- call me Henry." Henry told her with a grin.

"I've heard a lot about you too. It's so nice to meet you, Henry." Eddie said smiling at him. Just then, Danny walked in.

"Hey Pops, hey Janko, hey Jamie. Wait a sec, Janko? What are you doing here? When Harvard said he was bringing someone, I assumed he meant that new girlfriend of his that he's been talking about for the last couple months." Danny asked confused. Eddie raised her eyebrows.

"You've been telling them about a new girlfriend huh? Why haven't I heard about her, Reagan?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

"I dunno. You'd love her though. She's gorgeous, sweet, smart, and spunky. Plus she has quite the appetite. I'll have to tell you all about her." Jamie told her, trying not grin. Henry just chuckled at the two of them.

"Well I think dinners ready, so Danny if you can go get everyone, Jamie you can help me bring the food, and show Eddie here, where her seats at." Henry directed.

Danny left to go get everyone, and Jamie and Eddie both grabbed food off the counter to bring to table. Henry had tried telling her that guest don't need to work, but she had insisted and said she'd feel bad if she didn't do anything.

Everyone took their places, with Eddie between Jamie and Nicki. She immediately stood up though, and gave a salute to Frank when he walked into the dining room. Frank chuckled.

"As you were Officer Janko. You're a guest in our home, please relax and call me Frank." He told with a smile as he took his seat. Eddie sat back down.

"If you'll call me Eddie. Thank you so much for allowing me to join everyone for dinner. You have a lovely home." She told him with a smile.

"Anyti-" Frank started before being interrupted by Sean.

"Before this goes any further, can we say grace so that we can eat?" He asked his grandfather.

"Sean!" Linda scolded. Frank just chuckled.

"Sure think, Sean." He told Sean, and then he proceeded to thank God for the food before going back to his conversation with Eddie.

"Anyways Eddie, you are very welcome. There's always room at the table for the uh, partner of one of my kids." Frank said smiling. Eddie could tell though that he knew they had requested new partners when they started dating several months ago.

"Actually, Eddie and I aren't partners anymore." Jamie told them before shoving some food in his mouth.

Everyone looked at them in shock.

"Since when? All you ever talk about are Eddie and your new… Oooooooohhhhhh." Danny said with a smirk as he realized that Eddie had been Jamie's new girlfriend all along. Danny's facial expression suddenly fell.

"I go back to my original question. Since when?" Danny asked his brother concerned.

"Umm… since the end of April." Jamie told him honestly, wondering why it mattered. He could see Erin tense up.

"And uh, just confirm, you two dating and have been since May, right?" Erin asked her brother.

"Yep." Jamie confirmed. The whole atmosphere of the meal changed. Everyone got out their wallets, and money could be seen being passed around the table.

"Wait…" Eddie began.

"Did you guys…" Jamie continued. The two looked each other in the eye.

"Oh gosh, Reagan, they did, didn't they?" Eddie asked him.

"Yup." Jamie told her with a sigh. He got everyone's attention, and grabbed Eddie's hand.

"I wasn't going to tell everyone that Eddie was the girl I had been dating for a while, but we decided we needed to tell you because we have another announcement. Please don't be mad or disappointed, but notice how I didn't give Eddie any wine. I know we're not married, and I've been really convicted of that, but..." He told his family shamefully. He could see that everyone was trying to figure it out. All at once, everybody else's eyes got wide except Danny's and Frank's.

"I don't get it. What was he trying to say?" Danny asked confused. Everyone gave him a look.

"Danny…" Linda gave him a look before whispering in his ear. Suddenly, Danny jumped up, and his eyes looked like everyone else's had when they figured it out.

"WHAT?" Danny exclaimed looking at Jamie and Eddie.

"You two are WHAT?" He kept looking from one to the other. He calmed down and took his seat. He started smiling.

"Congratulations you two. It's about time." He mumbled under his breathe before he started eating again. Everyone laughed, and congratulated them.

"Wait a sec…" Linda began, the panic clear in her voice.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"2 months." Eddie answered happily. Everyone but Jamie and Eddie started doing math in their heads.

"Oh thank God." Linda said, obviously relieved as the money started being passed around again. Jamie and Eddie gave each other an annoyed look before rolling their eyes at each other.

"Anything else we should know?" Danny asked, smirking at his brother.

"Well… you know about the baby, and that Eddie and I have been dating for several months. There is one more thing though." Jamie told them as he stood up and got down on one knee besides Eddie. Everyone was looking at him, and Eddie's face had a clear look of confusion on it.

"Eddie, I think I've loved you ever since the first week we were partners and you sped away in that car of yours. We've practically been dating since the first day we were on patrol together, and the last few months without you as a partner have been awful. I know we can't be partners on the job anymore, but could we maybe be partners in life? Will you marry me?" Jamie asked before pulling out a box from his back pocket.

"Of course! I love you Jamie Reagan! I've been waiting on you to ask that for yearssss." Eddie told him trying not to cry. She got up and gave him a hug. The girls all had watery eyes, and everybody was congratulating them again. Lot's of "Awwws" could be heard too.

Jamie sat back down.

"NOW that's everything. He told his brother smirking as everyone started passing money around again.

"So, how long have you had pools going on us? And how many do you have?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Well… since about a month after you got partnered with Uncle Jamie. I think the only one we haven't taken care of tonight though was the gender of your first baby." Nicki told her grinning.

"Ooooooh, can I get in on that one?" Eddie asked with a matching grin, and everyone laughed.

It took a minute though for Eddie's eyes to wide.

"Wait, first?" Eddie asked panicked, earning another laugh from everyone.

After dinner, the girls were all fawning over Eddie's ring, and Danny was helping Henry with the dishes, while Jamie and Frank had been sitting around talking.

"You knew, didn't you?" Jamie asked his dad.

"I'm the commissioner. I know everything. Well, it's more like I saw the transfer request, and put two and two together, and I was hoping it was because you two had come to your senses. Then when you started talking about your new girlfriend and Eddie equally after you had been separated, I knew it was a probability. Then, when the doctor automatically sends my office any records on maternity appointments for my officers, and Garret showed hers to me. I knew." Frank told him chuckling. Jamie laughed.

"I think she likes the ring by the way. I know you gave it back to me because you were hoping we'd get together like 3 years ago, but still. I had it resized and reset like we had talked about a while ago." Jamie told his dad with a smile.

"You're welcome, son. We all love you both very much." Frank told him cheerfully.

An hour later, as Jamie and Eddie rode to her apartment, Eddie couldn't help but smiling. She was thrilled that his family had taken it as well as they had. It didn't seem to bother them too much, and Eddie was sure she'd be seeing a lot more of them.

 _Things will definitely be okay after all._ Eddie thought to herself as the smile on her face grew even bigger.

 **A/N- Another chapter by popular demand :) Thanks for the support. Hope you liked it! Would y'all like to see another couple chapters, and if so what would you like to see? Telling Renzulli and the precinct? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was the day that Eddie and Jamie had decided to tell Renzulli. They both had morning tours, so they decided to go talk to him as soon as they got there. Eddie arrived to find Jamie waiting for her right inside the door. Jamie smiled when he saw her. She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Good morning soon-to-be-wife." He told he kindly in a whisper so he wouldn't be heard by any.

"Good morning soon-to-be-husband." She told him with a smile, keeping her voice down too.

"You ready for this?" Jamie asked her nervously. Eddie shook her head.

"Nope. But we don't have much of a choice. Come on boyscout." Eddie told him as she headed to Renzulli's office, Jamie following close behind her. He knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, come on in." Renzulli told the pair.

* * *

"You got a sec?" Jamie asked the sarge.

"For my best pair of former partners I do." Renzulli replied chuckling.

"We have some stuff to tell you." Eddie told him sitting down, with Jamie sitting besides her. Renzulli rolled his eyes.

"What you two getting married already or something? You've only been going out like three months." He told the couple jokingly. Eddie held up her hand with the ring on it. Renzulli's eyes got wide.

"I was joking. Wow." He said in shock.

"Well… We've practically been dating for like four years. You get to know someone pretty well after riding everyday with them." Jamie explained.

"Besides, my dad gave me the ring several years ago because it was apparently that obvious to everyone else. I'd been planning on doing it in the next couple weeks, but then Eddie told me something so I decided to go ahead and do it." He finished.

"Yeah, it was definitely obvious how you two have felt for each other since you were first partnered. Then when you took down that guy who punched her, I knew for sure. I never believed a word of what you said when you said you didn't have feelings but I didn't want to split the two of you up so I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt and that earned you several more years of a partnership. And Janko, you're not like dying are you?" Renzulli replied seriously. Eddie chuckled.

"Wow Reagan, I didn't realize how long you'd loved me. What was it, love at first sight?" Eddie joked with him.

"Somethin' like that. I think probably the first time I saw you speed away in that car of yours. Although I really coulda sworn I told you that yesterday…" Jamie told her teasingly.

"Anyways Sarge, I'm not dying anytime soon. Although Jamie here might after this gets out." Eddie said playfully as she poked her fiancé. It was quiet for a minute or so before Renzulli's eyes got wide.

"Oh gosh Reagan, you didn't… Janko, you're not…" He started, stumbling for words. Jamie and Eddie gave each other a guilty glance.

"Oh gosh, you are, aren't you? Reagannnnn!" Renzulli whined. They shared another glance.

"Sorry Sarge." They guiltily said in unison.

"Please tell me this at least happened after you requested new partners." Renzulli said with a sigh.

"It definitely did. The boyscout here wouldn't do anything until we weren't breaking ruled." Eddie happily told him. Renzulli let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. In that case, congratulations you two. You might be moving things kinda fast and out of order but it took you long enough to come to your senses. Although Janko, you need to start playing house mouse when you're four months along." He told them.

"Wait… you're not mad?"" Jamie asked shocked.

"Nope. Disappointed that you didn't use good judgment, but you two are like the best partners ever. You'll do amazing at the whole marriage and parenting thing. Besides, I just won a small fortune thanks to the two of you." Renzulli said grinning as he got up from his desk.

"Come on you two, I need you to go tell everyone so I can get my money." He continued.

Jamie and Eddie looked at each other and rolled their eyes as they followed Renzulli out.

"Actually, we weren't quite ready to tell everyone yet." Eddie respectfully told him.

"Oh come on guys!" Renzulli protested.

"We wanted to see how long it would take for everyone to figure it out." Jamie explained.

"Fine. Just don't wait too long." Renzulli told them walking away.

They got dressed and headed to roll call, ready to start the day.

* * *

By the end of tour, between Eddie's engagement ring and the amount of stops she made throughout the day, rumors were everywhere. Before they even left the precinct, Jamie and Eddie had decided to tell everyone at role call the next morning because they knew there was no way they'd be able to keep it a secret. They stopped to tell Renzulli they wanted to do it the next day, and headed out to get some dinner

* * *

Jamie and Eddie anxiously stood in their places at role call the next morning.

"Alright, before we begin, Reagan and Janko have some stuff to say." Renuzlli told everyone as Jamie and Eddie walk to the front.

"Well…" Jamie started.

"We've heard rumors that there's pools going around on us, and that we're engaged and expecting." Eddie started. Everyone groaned, afraid that they were going to end their bets.

"We just wanted to say that if you've got money on when this" Jamie continued, as Eddie held up her hand and wiggled her ring finger.

"Or this" Jamie continued as Eddie held her stomach.

"You've just made a payday. Thanks!" Jamie and Eddie said as they went back to their places.

They could hear cheers and outburst of "You couldn't have waited another month?". Jamie and Eddie just looked at each other and chuckled, as Renzulli quieted everyone and began doing the rollcall.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, for both Jamie and Eddie. They had both had a discussion with their partners about the relationship. Jamie's partner Matt was upset that Jamie hadn't told him he was going to propose, and Eddie's partner Kara was upset that Eddie hadn't told her about the pregnancy, but they had all made up by the end of tour and things were fine. Jamie and Eddie walked out of the precinct smiling, their arms around each other.

The couple got takeout Chinese for dinner, before heading to Jamie's apartment. They ate their dinner on the couch, while they watched some old movie that was on TV. After they had eaten they snuggled up together.

 _Maybe things will turn out better then okay._ Eddie thought as she drifted off to sleep, her head on Jamie's chest and a smile on her face.

 **A/N- Hope you liked it! Please leave a review.**

 **So I'm thinking of wrapping it up with just one last short chapter with the birth and/or after the birth, and possibly another one sometime in the future. Any other chapter someone would like to see before I finish wrapping it up? Do you guys want to see the wedding/honeymoon, and if so, before or after the birth?**

 **Thank you for all the support throughout the story. I definitely appreciate the reviews, and read them all and take what they say into consideration. Please keep up the reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie sighed as she answered the phone for what seemed the millionth time that day. Rolling her eyes, she explained to the caller that she couldn't help her find something she had lost in her house and hung up the phone. She was now halfway through her pregnancy, and she was beginning to show. She was extremely glad she only had four and a half months left before she was beginning to get back to her normal self because these hormones were really getting to her and she hated the whole desk duty thing. Not only that, but she and Jamie had decided to wait until after the baby came to get married, and she couldn't wait to marry her best friend.

Eddie was pulled out of her thoughts, as the phone rang yet again.

"This is Officer Janko, how can I help you?" She asked the caller.

"Wait, Officer Janko? As in the one who got knocked up by the commissioner's son?" The caller asked. Eddie frowned, wondering how the caller knew about this.

"My fiancée is the commissioners' son, yes." Eddie answered concerned.

"Ha! Figures. Only the PC's future daughter-in-law could be the daughter of a convict, get knocked up, and still get a cushy desk job." The caller taunted Eddie. Eddie could feel her blood boil.

"How do you know all this?" She asked furiously.

"It's been all over the news today. Kelly Davidson did a huge piece on it this morning. Ha, now I don't even remember why I called." The caller explained, laughing at the last part. Eddie was getting angrier and angrier. She stood up.

"Thanks for the info." Eddie yelled, angrily slamming the phone down, getting the attention of everyone else in the precinct.

"Janko, my office now!" Renzulli called out after hearing Eddie's outburst.

* * *

Eddie sighed, and walked into his office. Shutting the door behind her, she took a seat across from him.

"What's going on? You know better than to get angry at people who call, and you can usually hold your temper. I oughta give you a rip or something for that though." Renzulli asked concerned. Eddie sighed.

"The last caller recognized my name. Apparently, there's a news story or two about who my dad is, and how I'm engaged to and expecting a baby with a Reagan." She explained, trying not to take her anger out on her CO. Renzulli sighed.

"Figures. For now, I'm taking you off phone duty. Go home and take the rest of the day to deal with this. Call Reagan and let him know. I'm sorry about all this." Renzulli told her with a sigh. Eddie nodded, as she got up and headed to the locker room to change.

* * *

She changed, grabbed her stuff, and headed back to her apartment, calling Jamie after she parked in front of her building.

"Hey Eddie! What's up?" Jamie asked, answering the phone.

"Hey… so apparently someone heard about my dad, the pregnancy and our engagement, and they leaked it to the press. I'm okay, but Renzulli sent me home and told me to give you a heads up so…" Eddie explained.

"Babe… I'm so sorry. This has got to be hard for you. Are you holding up okay?" Jamie asked, full of concern for his fiancée.

"I'll be fine. It's not a big deal. I'll let you get back to work, I just figured you should know." Eddie told him. She was trying her best to keep her voice steady, but she was beginning to process what had happened, and it was getting to her; she knew Jamie wouldn't be convinced.

"Okay, if you're sure you're fine. I love you!" Jamie told her gently, knowing she wasn't being honest.

"Love you too. I'll see you tomorrow night for our date." Eddie told him before ending the phone call with a sigh. She turned her car off, and rested her forehead on the steering wheel as she softly began crying.

* * *

After just letting it out for a minute and praying, Eddie gathered the motivation to make it up to her apartment. She sighed, throwing her stuff down on the kitchen counter before putting her hair in a ponytail and changing into a baggy t-shirt with leggings. She grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer and a spoon before flopping down onto the couch and turning on the TV. Her heart began to sink when she realized that her story was on every single news station. _Didn't people have anything better to do then criticize her and her family?_ Eddie wondered. _And what would Jamie and his family think?_ She sighed, and began silently crying again, thinking about the shame that she must be bringing to the Reagans as she ate her ice cream.

* * *

The next thing Eddie knew, there was a knock at the door. _Crap._ She thought as she took a quick look at her apartment and at what she was wearing. She hadn't meant to fall sleep, and she had no idea what time it was. Sighing, she walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Relaxing when she saw it was Jamie and that he had brought a bag of stuff, she opened the door and let him in.

Jamie set the bag down, and pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." Eddie whispered back.

"How are you holding up?" Jamie asked gently.

"Not so well if I'm being honest." Eddie answered honestly.

"I figured. I brought steak, pizza, ice cream, and _Remember the Titans_. Plus the news that my dad and Garret are currently in the middle of a press conference where he's singing your praises and the praises of our relationship." Jamie told her with a small smile as he led her to the couch. The two curled up together, with Eddie resting her head on his chest.

"Thanks. I'm so sorry I brought this on your family. I don't know what I'd do without you though." Eddie told him honestly with a small smile, as tears began to silently roll down her cheek again.

"Eddie… I love you so much. You didn't bring this on anyone though. This isn't your fault. I love you such much and I'm the one who isn't sure what I'd do without you. I love you so much!" Jamie told her lovingly. Eddie didn't say anything and the tears kept coming.

"Hey… It's going to be okay." Jamie gently whispered, as he sat up and wiped away the tears.

* * *

Eddie just cried harder. Not because she was so upset, but because she didn't know what she had done to deserve him. Eddie snuggled up to him, still not able to talk. Sure, she was upset, but the tears? Those were because of how much he loved her… and because she knew that he was right; things were rough now, but things would definitely be okay after all.

* * *

 **A/N- I am SO SO SO sorry how long it's been since and update. My life has just been insane and time got away from me. Thanks for the support and kind words and messages. I appreciate it, as my family has been dealing with a lot the last 6 months, and especially with getting ready for school. Writing is my biggest destresser, and I always forget that till I take the time to do it. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it, and what you would like to see next. I'm planning on 4 more chapters before classes start, unless there's something else someone really wants to see. Also, if you haven't already, I'd love it if you'd check out my other story, better than a dream.**

 **Thanks again for the reviews and support; they encourage me so much. I'd love to see a lot more (honest) reviews this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm baaaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkk! Once again, I am so sorry for the hiatus. I can't even begin to explain what all has been going on in my life. Between school, a new internship, other responsibilities, family stuff, and the list goes on and on and on, I just didn't have time. When I finally had time to write I wanted to wait until the new season started, because we were *supposed* to get some Jamko. We didn't though, so I decided to continue like normal. Heh, watch things change in the next episode…. Anyhow, enjoy. I appreciate all the patience, support, and kind messages. Good or bad, I would appreciate if you'd continue to lemme know what you think. Once again, thank you so much for your kindness. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and how about that premire? What did y'all think? I'm kinda upset about it to be honest xD What do y'all think about me changing Linda's lines in the last family dinner to be someone else's since Linda wouldn't be there now?**

* * *

Eddie woke up, a smile on her face. It had been three weeks since the reporters found out who her dad was, and yesterday had been the day that the story hadn't been anywhere on the news. It was completely out of every newspaper and off every news station, and Eddie was pretty sure that it was behind her now. Everyone at the precinct had been completely understanding and supportive, and she had stopped getting rude comments when someone would call. Not only that, but she was five months along now, and she and Jamie had decided to find go ahead and find out the gender at their next appointment, which happened to be today.

Jamie had an early morning tour, and he was coming to pick Eddie up to take her to the appointment as soon as he got off. Eddie couldn't wait to find out if they were going to have a little boy or a little girl. She started getting ready, but slowed down so she wouldn't be ready too early and have nothing to do but wait. She made a pot of coffee, and had her Bible study, focusing as she read the story in Matthew of Jesus' birth. She finished her Bible study, before she got a load of laundry going. She did some dishes and put some spaghetti in the crockpot, knowing that it was Jamie's favorite.

By this point, she was still in a good mood but she was getting hungry. She decided to make a salad, still mad at Jamie for turning her taste buds. The morning sickness was better now, but she still couldn't really eat tons of meat. All she wanted was a burger, but somehow Eddie knew that it would be several more months before that would be a good idea. After eating her salad, she realized it was already 12:45, and that Jamie would be there at 1:30. She got in the shower, anxiously awaiting the appointment.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Jamie finally got there. The two headed off, excited to know if they were going to have a little boy or a little girl. They had already decided on a both a girls and a boy's name, and they were both really excited to tell Jamie's family. They got to the appointment, giving each other a quick smile and hand squeeze before the headed inside.

About an hour later, after checking in, bloodwork, and an ultra sound, Jamie and Eddie were sitting in an exam room waiting on the doctor.

"What if she's taking so long because there's a problem?" Eddie asked panickily.

"Ed, I'm sure it'll be fine. There's lots of patients here who need to see her." Jamie told her lovingly. Eddie still wasn't completely convinced though. She was still slightly panicked when the doctor came in 45 minutes later.

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm running so far behind." The doctor started apologetically.

"I'm sure that I've probably caused quite a panic by taking so long, so first thing I want to do is assure you that everything looks fine. Not only that, but if you want to know, I do know the sex of your baby. The ultrasound tech probably explained all this before she left, but let me know if you have any questions or need her to come back." The doctor finished. She was obviously feeling guilty. Jamie gave Eddie a smile and a gentle hand squeeze.

"You ready Lambchop?" Eddie asked him anxiously.

"Whenever you are." Jamie told her lovingly.

"We'd like to know the sex please." Eddie told the doctor kindly.

"Sure thing! It looks like you will be having a little boy!" The doctor told them with a smile.

"Do you have a name yet?" She asked the couple kindly. Jamie and Eddie exchanged a sweet look and smile.

"Yeah, we do. We want to tell the family first though." Eddie told the doctor kindly.

"Ahh, okay. I understand. Well, I must say that you two are adorable together. Call if you have any questions, and don't forget to make your next appointment to check out. Thank you!" The doctor told them with a smile before rushing out to see her next patient. Jamie and Eddie embraced each other, both extremely excited about their little boy before they headed out.

* * *

The next Sunday, the entire family was anxiously awaiting the news of whether it would be a little boy or a little girl. They managed to get halfway through the meal before everyone began getting impatient.

"Uncle Jammmieee. We gotta know!" Nicky whined.

"Yeah Harvard, you're smart. Don't you know when it's time to just tell us already?" Danny told them frustrated. Jamie looked over at Eddie.

"I dunno Ed, do you think we should tell them already?" He asked teasingly.

"I mean… we could just make them wait till the birth." Eddie added mischievously.

"We could. But we're not that mean. You wanna tell them partner?" Jamie asked.

"You're right. We're nicer than that. We aren't like Danny." Eddie joked.

"Anyways, Nicky is going to be outnumbered again. Sorry Nick." Eddie told them. The boys high fived each other. Rounds of congratulations went around before Erin furrowed her eyebrow.

"Wait, have you guys decided on a name yet?" She asked.

"Actually, we do. Jamie?" Eddie said, looking at her fiancée.

"We have uh, decided that it would be nice to have a Joseph around here again. We decided on Joseph Daniel." Jamie told them, trying to hide how emotional it made him. There was a silence for a minute or so, until Danny picked up his glass and stood up.

"To Joe." He said, his voice shaking. Everyone else followed in picking up their glasses and standing up.

"To Joe." Everyone said in unison as their glasses chinked.

Eddie smiled at the emotional scene in front of her. It was sad and emotional, but everyone obviously liked how Joe was being honored. They were having a son and naming him after Joe, with the full support of Jamie's family. It was going to be an emotional journey, but things would be okay after all.


End file.
